Automated storage and retrieval systems have been employed in a wide variety of applications, including pharmacy applications. In this regard, the automated storage and retrieval of perishable, or time-sensitive, items yields numerous advantages, including enhanced inventory management and user efficiencies. Given the nature of many medicaments, such advantages are of particular importance in pharmacy applications.
In conjunction with the realization of these advantages, it is also desirable to maintain or reduce the space requirements for such systems, while increasing the functionality thereof. In the later regard, the present inventors have recognized that enhanced functionality may be realized by enlarging the scope of medications, pharmaceutical supplies and/or other medical-related materials that may be selectively stored and retrieved in an automated system.